Dancing with Fire
by nothingbutyou
Summary: Tasuki and Miaka live in Modern Day Japan with Tasuki as a gang leader and Miaka as a schoolgirl studying for her exams. Will sparks fly when they meet?
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

**A/N: Hello readers! This is pretty much one of the first fics I've published that aren't centered around Harry Potter…..Actually this is my first Manga fic………Feels weird. Anyways I have a couple of things I gotta say before the start of this story.**

**I'm an American so please excuse my ignorance of Japanese culture/language/customs/whatever else I mess up. This story will most likely seem more American than Japanese (That sounded wrong when I wrote it down :frowns: ) So please forgive my mistakes! Even though I changed the setting to America (see below) I really am trying to get it all right. I'm just terrible at it is all laughs.**

**I decided to change this story's setting into America. Yes, yes I'm very sorry but I'm afraid that I don't do a very good job of writing it in Japan. So; Miaka is from Japan and she lived there until she was five and moved to the Twin Cities in Minnesota. Tamahome and the rest (including Tasuki and Washi) came from China and when they left varies. They all live in Minnesota though.**

**I never read Bandit (I blame the damn library, and my lack of money) so I have only the most general idea of how Tasuki and Miaka met. I don't know his bandit buddies names so I made them up by meaning. The names are all Japanese though! Also; I'm trying to imitate Tasuki's way of speaking but I haven't perfected it yet so I'll be making some mistakes, just to warn ya. I have read all the other books however grins**

**Okay this is a really long authors note but I just had to get those things out there………and to make things clear this is a Tasuki/Miaka story with only some Tama/Miaka romance in it, and Hotohori looking in from the background.**

**Disclaimer: **I do now own Fushigi Yugi or its characters, they all belong to Yu Watase! I promise!

**:Page Break:**

The dark night was a quiet setting for troubled souls. The night wind blew softly, and the last soft chirp of the grasshoppers could be heard in the whispering grass. Weeping Willow's branches rubbed together to make a soft brushing sound. It was entirely peaceful.

Until a voice came through the dark branches of a nearby forest shattering the quiet surroundings around him.

"Are ya sure about this Tasuki?" The young man's voice carried on the wind, "We'll be sendin' out a beacon t' th' cops if they find us."

"Which makes it even more fun," said another man's voice, this one deeper and richer.

The two young men stepped out from the forest depths and stopped staring at the city before them.

"An' I thought I lived in a big city," said the one called Tasuki with awe.

He was taller than the man next to him, with flame red tousled hair and wide amber eyes. His mouth formed a grin, showing off a pair of long canine fangs. Bright chokers hung around his neck, standing out among his dark clothes, as did the red on his black armguards.

"Damn straight," the other one muttered, "How th' hell are we gonna avoid th' cops now! We'll stand out like a bloody beacon! Ya might as well hang signs around our necks sayin' 'Members of a dangerous gang! Come pick us up and bring us to the sheriff's office old chap!'"

This young man was darkly handsome, with long ebony hair hanging over his face and bright emerald eyes always sparkling with mischief. He was dressed like his friend, except his chokers were a dark blue and black, and a single striped eagle's feather rested in his black headband. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were worried, wondering what would happen to the rest of them if they were caught. Especially Tasuki.

"Washi we'll just stay in dark alleys an' try t' avoid th' cop cars okay?" Tasuki laid a hand on his friends shoulder in a reassuring way, "We all need more money t' survive an' we ain't gettin' it back in th' country."

Washi nodded and sighed, calming himself down. He was after all with Tasuki. Things would turn out okay. He was one of the best and no one had caught him yet.

"C'mon 'old chap' we got ourselves some thievin' t' do!"

The two men once again disappeared into the night, leaving it as peaceful as it was before.

**:Page Break:**

Miaka Yuki walked up the stairs to the bowling alley with a heavy heart. She didn't want to have to cancel out on her friends, but since her mom was so persistent……..

"Hey guys!" Miaka cried as soon as she spotted the large group off to the left.

They weren't hard to ignore.

Tamahome, Miaka's boyfriend of the past year, was tall, dark-haired and handsome with bright golden eyes. His best friend Hotohori had long hair which was as dark as his friends and reached his waist making him look more feminine. His elegant eyes were a deep blue. Chiriko was a smaller boy of about 15 years with short sandy hair and deep brown eyes that were intelligent and childlike at the same time, and beside him was Nuriko who had cropped his violet hair little over a month ago, and who had shimmering purple eyes. Chichiri had a sort of blue Mohawk on one side of his head while the other side was almost completely shaved. His eyes were an easy amber color that instantly sent a wave of calm over Miaka.

Lastly there was Yui, Miaka's best friend who had long blonde hair and sparkling green-blue eyes. She growled slightly as Miaka ran over her way, sending an annoyed glance at Tamahome.

"Convince Tama that it's not a waste of money to go bowling Miaka!" she cried whiningly.

Miaka grinned at Tama's obvious obsession over his money and sauntered over to where he sat staring at a few pennies (**haha! No more annoyance! I know what they're called in America!)** lay in the vent, where he couldn't reach them.

"What's this I hear about you refusing to pay for bowling!" Miaka asked, mocking anger.

Tama looked up and grinned, "Bowling's a waste of my precious babies," he said, going along with her.

Looking down Miaka could see Tamahome's wallet in his hands. Grinning wickedly she grabbed it and started to run in the other direction.

"I got his wallet!" she yelled, waving the leather prize above her head wildly.

Miaka heard heavy footsteps behind her and gasped as she felt Tama crash into her back. Falling to the ground she winced slightly. Ow…..she thought, rubbing her wrist which must have bent the wrong way.

"Oh my babies are you okay…….?" She heard Tama ask somewhere above her.

She grinned and rolled over, happy at his concern. Then she sweat-dropped as she noticed he was talking to his wallet.

Taking on a pissed off chibi form she yelled, "WHAT ABOUT ME!"

Tama was still stroking his wallet. Miaka glared at his back before relaxing and giving a small sigh as she turned to the rest of the group and said, "I can't join you guys tonight."

Yui looked up from where she was currently positioned (on the floor laughing her ass off) and asked, "Why not?" with a puzzled look on her face. Then a look of realization hit her as she remembered the one reason Miaka wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

"Your mom," she said, as more of a statement than a question.

Miaka nodded, "My mom wants me to take the night studying and since I said Tama wouldn't get in the way of my studies…….here we are."

Tamahome looked up from his wallet (finally!) and said, "We'll see you tomorrow right?"

Miaka raised an eyebrow as if to say 'finally got your attention away from your money eh?' and Tamahome grinned sheepishly. She nodded and said, "Yeah I guess so, since we have school tomorrow."

"Then you should study," he said firmly. Miaka's face dropped. She had hoped he would tell her to blow off her studies and come bowling with them.

She felt his hands place themselves on her shoulders and looked up into caring golden eyes, "I told you," he whispered, lowering his mouth until it reached her ear, "That I would make sure I wouldn't interfere with school or studying. You need to need to study to get into a good school, and I don't want you getting in a fight with Mrs. Yuki again okay?"

He lifted his head and watched her nod. He nodded too for confirmation.

"Okay then. Do you want me to walk you home? This is Minneapolis and it's not safe to walk around at night by yourself (so true)…."

"No," Miaka said trying to smile, "I'll be fine. My house is only like a block away from here."

Yui was watched her with concern in her eyes as Miaka walked out of the door before walking over to Tamahome and commenting, "You know she doesn't like it when you do that."

Tama sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It's for the best," he said, "She needs to be on speaking terms with her mom, and I refuse to get in the way of her studies. I don't want to get in the way of her getting into a good school and having a good life."

"You should say that to Miaka then Tama. She needs to hear it from you, not from me, Nuriko, or Hotohori, or Chichiri."

He sighed again, "I know."

**:Page Break:**

Tasuki glanced around, his bright amber eyes alert and cautious. Quickly he swung behind a building as a spotlight came on in the street before him, and pulled Washi with him.

"We'll take more back alleys," he said when they were away from the street; "It'll be safer."

Washi nodded and started forward on his toes, moving as silent as a cat. Tasuki followed a bit more loudly due to his heavy combat boots. His friend sent him an annoyed glance.

"Hey we can't all be like you buddy o' pal of mine," he said, poking Washi's shoulder, "I'm a good fighter, an' you've got all th' stealth which makes us such a good team!"

Washi grinned showing off perfect teeth; the complete opposite of his best friend's, and continued in silence. Tasuki stomped on behind him, looking for a good place to start.

"There," he said, pointing to a house whose lights were all off save a lone one in the corner, "The light is probably just some kid's nightlight," Tasuki said looking at his friend, "If they're in bed an' so are their parents, then it's easy cash. Looks like that family has _some_ money at least."

Washi, however, was creeping ahead, completely ignoring his friend who glared at his back, a vein popping out in his head. Washi paid no attention, focusing his concentration instead on the house in front of him.

The doors were probably firmly locked, and were a direct entrance which was probably bad. There was a window on the bottom floor with led to the basement though……Washi crouched low to the ground and scuttled (yes scuttled) over to the window and tried it.

It was unlocked.

Washi quickly motioned to Tasuki with his hands and heard the flame headed boy come over. Tasuki squatted down near the grass level and peered inside.

"Do ya think we can get in?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I think we can if we squeeze through. I'll go first."

Without waiting for Tasuki to speak, Washi threw himself onto the ground and slithered into the black pit beyond the window.

"I'll unlock th' door for ya," said a soft voice from the darkness after Washi got inside, "It's probably better if ya come in th' easy way instead of makin' a ruckus by shovin' yerself through th' window."

Tasuki growled but still tromped to the front door and waited. A soft click sound was made and the door cracked open to reveal Washi's dark head. He beckoned Tasuki inside and he carefully walked in, shutting the door softly behind him. They looked around for a good place to start.

"Ya stay on lookout," Tasuki ordered his friend, all bossiness and seriousness, "I'll take a look around."

Just as he was about to creep ahead Tasuki noticed a family photo sitting on a shelf. Picking it up he was able to make out the shapes of an older woman, presumably the mom of the house, and young man of about 19 or 20 years who was probably the older brother. An even younger woman sat beside him, and Tasuki also predicted that this was the youngest of the house. Tasuki placed the picture on the shelf again.

He snuck around downstairs while Washi stood watch at the bottom of the stairs, listening for anyone who might come down for a snack or a drink. Unfortunately the young woman of the house decided to do just that.

And thus our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Chapter Two:**

**A.N: Okay so here's the second chapter (finally!) and I have to say I'm surprised at getting any reviews for this chapter at all! Anyways I'm too lazy to click the "reply" button so I just decided to answer them in here.**

Vegetas-mate2—I guess they are a lot alike…..but no. Washi didn't come from Kouji (In fact I didn't even know Kouji existed sweat drop).

Kristall—Don't worry about it! I'm happy to know that you'll…..uh "threaten" me with Suzaku's power (Heh. I love that smilie)

KittyLynnee—Funny. That's pretty much the first time anyone's told me I have good grammar/spelling/punctuation. It's slightly weird. ;)

**Anyways, the cannons in this chapter may seem a little OOC (or it could just be me shrug), but please bear with me here.**

**I may add in a couple of things throughout this story in bold (during the chappie I mean) so please pay attention when I add notes.**

**sigh I really do talk too much. Anyways please read, enjoy, and review!**

_Nothing happens by chance, my friend... No such thing as luck. A meaning behind every little thing and such a meaning behind this. Part for you, part for me, may not see it all real clear right now, but we will, before long._

_--Richard Bach_

Tasuki jumped as he heard a soft thump directly above his head. Quickly he looked behind him and tried to spot Washi in all the darkness. Swearing softly to himself he wondered why all robbers had to wear black. It made it very hard to see the people you came with.

"Washi….." he murmured softly, "Ya there?"

"What do ya think? That I'd just bail an' leave? Of course I'm still here ya twit!" Washi's voice was no louder than a whisper and yet it managed to contain all of the sarcasm.

"I liked it better when ya didn't know th' meanin' of sarcasm," Tasuki muttered before opening a desk door and digging through it. (**Ok, I'm not really good at this "gang stuff" (You're looking at the girl who invented the name "Goody Two Shoes") so excuse my ignorance of the subject. This might get a little confusing though, so be prepared!**)

Finding nothing but a silver chain in the second drawer Tasuki sighed and stuffed it in his pocket before he moved on, avoiding the windows. A door was open on the bottom floor and Tasuki hesitated as he thought he saw a soft light from underneath it. But a moment later it was gone so he just shook his head and continued moving.

"Tasuki? Ya alright? We need t' get goin' or else we won't have time t' make any other stops!" Washi's voice drifted into Tasuki's ears.

Then he heard a loud gasp behind him and turned swiftly, instinctively getting into a basic Karate stance. Then as he caught a view of the person who had seen him, his thoughts drifted away. The younger girl in the family picture was before him.

She was older than he had expected, at least 17, and prettier than the picture had let on. As the moon shone through a window upstairs Tasuki was able to catch a glance of soft auburn hair that fell thickly to the girl's shoulders and thick lashes that covered beautiful emerald eyes. Her soft lips were formed into a shocked 'o' of surprise, and her pert nose quirked upwards in shock and confusion.

And then the light was gone, and all he could see of the beautiful girl was her shadow. And that brought Tasuki back to his senses.

He pushed past her shocked form and cursed himself mentally _Yer a damn fool Tasuki, gettin' lost in a pretty face. Why th' hell did I hesitate like that! Damn woman!_

He felt a jolt of surprise go through him as he heard the soft pitter patter of footsteps behind him, and realized that the girl was following him.

"Washi! Get yer ass out of here _now_! Th' youngest found us out!" Tasuki whispered, hoping that Washi's sensitive hearing could pick up the sound of his voice. He didn't want to wake the other two people in the house.

Washi was now running beside him as they passed the kitchen and stepped into the main room. Tasuki could still hear the girl's footsteps.

"Wait…." He whispered and pushed Washi into a dark corner, and glanced around the room before following him into the hiding spot.

The girl entered the room as soon as the two men had hidden themselves. Desperately her emerald eyes searched the room.

"Who are you?" she whispered, her voice low and sweet, "Why are you in my house? Why did you want to rob us?"

But the room remained quiet.

The girl searched once more before sighing heavily and trudging out of the room. Before she reached the door however she turned back, "I'll find out who your are 'Washi' and you too Flame Boy."

_Flame Boy? Aw c'mon. She coulda given me a better name then 'Flame Boy' _Tasuki thought with much annoyance. Then a jolt ran through him. If she was naming him Flame Boy……she must have gotten a glimpse of his hair. _That's pretty much th' only thing that's "flamy" about_ me Tasuki thought, looking down at himself.

Then he glanced at Washi and muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "We better get goin'. She might come back."

Washi nodded and they both ran (Tasuki as quietly as he could) towards the door they had come in from. Luckily it was still open. The girl must have gone.

Out into freedom Washi instantly darted away and said, his voice carrying on the wind, "Remember that one Gazebo in th' main park? I'll meet ya there Tasuki," And then he was gone.

Tasuki however, stayed a moment, staring at the house. He looked around, making sure no one was there to see him, then his gaze was drawn back up to the house again and he could see the image of the girl in his mind's eye.

"I'll be seein' ya around 'Green Eyes'," he whispered, without knowing why or to whom he was saying it to, "This ain't our last meetin'."

Then he was gone, and the small shadow his eyes had missed came out from where she had been hiding and stared after him.

**:Page Break:**

Miaka slumped against her school locker, utterly exhausted from her night's adventure. After 'Flame Boy' has left his last, unexpected words had repeated themselves over and over in her head.

'_I'll be seeing ya around Green Eyes. This ain't our last meeting.'_

Miaka rested her head against the cool metal of her locker, trying to calm down. So she had followed a bugler, and had tried to find out why he was in her house. So she had felt her heartbeat speed up when she had seen his face in a glimmer of moonlight. So she felt excitement at the realization she might see him again. So what?

"Miaka?" the soft voice startled her and Miaka jumped about three feet in the air.

"Er…..Miaka? Are you alright? You look pale….." a muscled hand held itself against her forehead.

Miaka relaxed. _It's only Tamahome _she thought, for some reason both disappointed and relieved.

"I'm fine Tamahome. I just didn't get that much sleep last night with all of my studying," Miaka said, deciding not to mention to her boyfriend her house had gotten raided by buglers. He might post himself as a guard there every night, just to be sure they didn't come back again.

He looked down at her doubtfully, "Whatever you say Miaka….." his voice was filled with uncertainty.

Miaka forced a smile onto her face, "I just need to get some food in me and I'll be alright! To the Cafeteria!" she raised up her hand, pointer finger in the air.

Tama laughed, and all of his doubts about her health disappeared, "If I know you it'll be more than 'just some' food Miaka," he said, wrapping an arm snugly around her waist as they made their ways down the halls.

She glared at him mockingly, "Are you saying that I eat too much Tamahome Sukinami!" (**Okay so I know that's Taka's last name, but I hate making up last names……Remember everything you recognize is Yu Watase's!**)

He rolled his eyes and gave her a grin, "So what if I am?"

"Then you deserve a punishment," Miaka was glaring at him harder, trying to contain the laugh that was rising in her chest.

"And what would that be?" Tama's voice had turned dangerously soft as he leaned downward a bit. Miaka stood up on her tip toes and blew in his ear before she took of running as fast as she could down the hallway, a laughing Tamahome close on her heels. The man from the night before faded from her mind for the time being.

**:Page Break:**

A fifteen minute acquaintance was plaguing Tasuki's thoughts.

Every sight, sound, and smell was recorded into his memory. Her long, thick auburn hair, sitting on her bared shoulders……the faint whiff of shampoo that had reached his nose as he had rushed past her…….But the thing that he couldn't get out of his head was her bright emerald eyes which had been opened and shocked when he has last seen them. Tasuki shook his head. _Damn woman gettin' in my head _he thought.

There was a knock at his door, "C'mon in," Tasuki called in a bored tone.

The door opened and Washi poked his head in, "Dinner'll be in a few Tasuki. Chives says he'll beat ya with a stick if ya don't come this time!" Tasuki heard his friend chuckle as he left.

Tasuki placed his head on a small wooden table and sighed.

He shouldn't be remembering her. He shouldn't have Green Eyes stuck in his thoughts at all. She was an apparently innocent girl living in the city, and probably attending a good school, while he was part of a popular gang living in the slums. _It's like that one Cinderella story all over again _Tasuki thought, and amusement went through him for a moment, washing away his sleepiness.

He shook his head and stood up, pushing his chair back roughly, "Since I really don't feel like getting' beat up with a stick all that soon…….I better get to th' kitchens."

But he knew Chives wouldn't hurt him because, besides the fact that the fat cook was the gentlest man alive, Tasuki was the gang's leader. (**Not sure if I mentioned it before, but I decided to confirm that Tasuki is the Gang's leader**). Tasuki shook his head and tried to get the thoughts of Green Eyes out of his head before leaving his quarters unknowing to the fact that the object of his thought was currently thinking about him as well.

**A/N: And that's the end! A little bit short for my taste and more of a filler chapter than anything else (despite Tasuki and Miaka's meet n' greet) but it's out there all the same. I hope you all like this chapter as much as you did the last one (and if you don't….too damn bad :P) and please review because I like to hear your thoughts on my writing skills (and the storyline). See ya!**

_**Nothingbutyou**_


End file.
